What Goes Around Comes Around
by howtosavealife
Summary: Set Two Weeks Before the interns start their jobs. Meredith and Derek
1. Chapter 1

The halls of Seattle Grace were used to Doctors and Nurses sneaking about having sex everywhere, they were used to drama, humor and so much more. The nurses main priority was gossip not patients, the hospital staff had been treated so many times for STD it had become a regular theme in their time table.

The chief of surgery even had a few secrets of his own in his closet, 20years ago he had an affair with none other than Elis Grey they had been in love but he got scared when his wife gave him an ultimatum his wife or Elis so he chose Elis and became an alcoholic it took him a year to get rid of his addiction.

It is now the beginning of a new year and the interns have 2weeks before work starts, No one at the hospital was prepared for the relationship that was to start between Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd.

Meredith, Izzie George and Cristina were sitting in Meredith house deciding what to do for the day since it was their second last week off before they started work.

They were deciding what to do for the day.

"I say we go and get drunk," Cristina suggested

"No, how about we bake all day," Izzie said

"Oh please are you kidding me I would burn my house down and I have only lived here a week," Meredith said

"How about we go to the park, you know take a picnic have fun on the swings,"

This earned a squeal from Izzie, a smile from Meredith and a death glare from Cristina.

"Well that's settled then we will make up a picnic lunch and go to the park," said Meredith

"Oh Great," said Cristina.

Once they reached the park it was full. The sun was beaming, the sky was blue and the grass was green. They walked over to a big massive tree and set up their stuff. Cristina had been insistent that they bring booze or else someone would get hurt.

Once they had been sitting down for an hour Meredith decided that she was going to go onto the swings.

She sat down on the swing and suddenly felt a big strong pair of arms wrap around her,

"Hey, did you miss me?"

"Finn is that you..?" she asked playing along

"I am shocked that you would mistake me for a Vet!"

"I am surprised you are here I thought I would never see you after The Caribbean,"

"Well you thought wrong,"

"I am sure I did," she leaned in and kissed the Dreamy stranger,

Back over at the tree…

"Who is that dream guy Meredith is with?'" Izzie asked

"I don't know but I will name him McDreamy," Cristina said

"I think I am going to vomit,"

"Shut up Bambi,"


	2. Chapter 2

_Flash back _

_Meredith was sitting at the beach bar in the Caribbean when a dreamy man approached her. _

_"Double scotch, single malt please; so, is this a good place to hang out?" _

_  
"I wouldn't know, never been here before." _

_  
"You know what? I haven't either. First time here," _

_"You're ignoring me," _

_"Well done," _

_"You should not ignore me," _

_"Why not?" _

_I'm the kind of guy you have to get to know to love." _

_"So you're saying if I get to know you, I'll love you?" _

_ "That's right.": "Wow, you really love yourself!" _

_"Derek Shepherd," he said sticking his hand out _

_"Meredith Grey," _

"Derek I thought we would never see each other again,"

"Well I got a new job so here I am,"

"ok,"

"Meredith would you like to go out to dinner tonight,"

"yes… I mean no."

"No?"

"I have a sort of boyfriend,"

"Mer, dinner doesn't have to be a date,"

"I know but when I look at you I wanna jump you and I know that's what will happen when we go out tonight,"

"Like the first time we met,"

"Like the first time we met,"

_"So what brings you to the Caribbean," _

_"On holiday, you" _

_"I got sent here with work," _

_"Really," _

_They made small talk for hours and Meredith was tipsy so was Derek _

_"You know you really are beautiful." Derek stated _

_"Well you are sexy," all of a sudden a tipsy Meredith jumped on to Derek kissing him fiercely. He was taken aback but quickly adjusted to his new surroundings. As the kiss got more heated Meredith pulled back. _

_"Hotel?" _

_"Yes," _

"Earth to Meredith,"

"What…"

"I asked you who your boyfriend was."

"Oh just some guy"

"Oh ok…"

"So I was thinking if you want to go to dinner with me what time will it be? And will it be casual or formal?"

"8pm, casual,"

"Ok,"

Meredith got lost in Derek's eyes she wanted to kiss him so badly, she didn't like the fact she made up her boyfriend because she wanted Derek.

She looked at Derek him staring back at her.

That's when she snapped.

Meredith grabbed Derek by the chest and kissed him first soft and romantically but then it got more heated and intense. They totally forgot they were in a children's play park when they were brought back to earth with the sound off…

"Yucccccckkkkkkkyyyy,"


End file.
